


The Hunt

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: Boba Fett goes to a bar in the bowels of Coruscant to find another type of prey. He does not leave disappointed.





	The Hunt

Boba Fett sighed and leaned back in his pilot’s chair. While a lifetime of adventure had numbed him to many thrills, nothing bored him as much as the empty void of space. It was cold, dark, and cramped in his ship, always more obvious the longer he was traveling.He had always found it somewhat ironic, given the circumstances of his birth, how alone he had always felt. Even with his billions of supposed “brothers”, he had always been...apart. Thankfully, he was reaching Coruscant airspace. He touched down in the bowels of the city-planet. Smells of smoke, rust, waste and a thousand species swirled around him, thankfully filtered by his helmet. Boba made a beeline to the nearest bar, one that his father had also frequented when he was alive. Now there was the smell of sex, booze, and vomit. The sizable Gamorrean bouncer evicted a very heavily drunk human as Fett entered, paying little mind to the Mandalorian. Not that Boba cared. He passed the various Twi’lek strippers that were gyrating on the tables and settled in a corner, his back to the wall. Within a minute his usual drink appeared before him, delivered by a quivering mon calamari who quickly scampered back to his safe haven behind the bar. The bounty hunter unlatched his helmet and set it beside him, downing the burning alcohol in one swig. As he lounged in his chair, he scanned the bar. It was fairly busy for this late at night. There were quite a few attractive women, but none appealing enough to catch his eye. Moments later the music changed to a slow, throbbing beat and he saw a rather breathtaking specimen climb onto a table near the band. At first, all he saw was the swinging blonde curls and gyrating hips. Then, a flash of grey eyes. A killer his whole life, Fett knew immediately when the hunt began. He slowly got up and stalked towards his prey, a predatory glint in his eyes. The crowd of males that gathered around her scattered as fast as they could. With all the confidence in the world, he sat down at her table, blaster in hand to ward off the would-be interlopers. The bar went silent as Fett placed his heavy boots on the table and leaned back, silently beckoning a show.   
For an instant, the two locked eyes. Not a body moved in the bar. After a tense moment, Boba beckoned her to continue with his blaster hand. As if entranced, the girl started to dance again, her gaze not leaving his. She continued to dance, a wicked grin growing wider on her face. Few things excited her as much as power. She ran her hands over her trembling figure as heat started to build in her abdomen. Her nipples hardened beneath the thin fabric of her shirt as she stared into the surprisingly beautiful dark eyes of the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy. His eyes gleamed appreciatively with a predatory glint, knowing the display was all for him. Boba lowered his feet from the table, opened his stance, and beckoned him closer. She sank to her hands and knees and crawled to the powerful Mandalorian, giving him a very good look at her large breasts. She reached out with both hands towards the armored powerhouse before her.   
Boba looked meaningfully at his belt, and gestured with his blaster as if to say “I’m waiting.”   
She carefully stepped off the table and kneeled in front of him, carefully unbuckling his belt and placing it to the side. His grin grew wider.   
Without breaking eye contact, she opened his pants and hungrily licked her lips. She reached in and pulled out the biggest cock she’d ever seen, already rock-hard. Every eye in the bar was fixed on the couple, but no one moved an inch.   
She smiled. She liked to be watched. It seemed Fett enjoyed it as well. He looked around at the smaller men and smirked, stroking the girl’s soft hair. He looked back down at her beautiful face and leered before pushing her face into his crotch. She inhaled his masculine scent, kissing and licking every available inch of skin. She pulled her head back slightly and claimed his swollen tip into her mouth. With a sigh, Fett let his head fall back. The hunt was won. Now for the spoils.   
She eagerly licked and sucked his cock, her hands stroking his armored thighs. Fett nudged her shirt off her shoulders with the head of his blaster, giving him an even better view of her cleavage. Without taking her mouth off his cock, she pulled it all the way down, revealing her creamy breasts. Boba groaned appreciatively and reached down with his free hand to stroke the soft skin. She moaned into his cock, eager for his pleasure to become her own. She slid her hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy through the thin fabric of her leggings. She looked up at her conqueror with adoration and pure need.   
Fett knew he had to have her before he came. He pulled her head back, his cock leaving her mouth with a soft ‘pop. She looked up at him questioningly. Fett hefted her to her feet, spun her around, and eagerly bent her over the table.   
He ripped her leggings apart with his bare hands and threw the scraps to the ground, which were quickly picked up by scavengers. Fett ignored them and began to hungrily stroke his prize. She moaned and pressed her ass against his crotch. Fett rubbed his cock between her cheeks, groaning at the contact. His huge gloved hand was placed on her hip, and his other tenderly stroked the side of her breast.   
She squirmed eagerly beneath him, her rapid breathing and flushed cheeks saying what she couldn’t.   
Fett took his mighty sword in hand and placed it against her tiny hole, smirking appreciatively at the sight of her soaking wet cleft.   
Taking only a moment to savor the anticipation, he plunged inside her warm, wet slit. She screamed and scrabbled for purchase on the smooth table. Fett immediately set a brutal pace, holding her by her shoulder and hip. He angled his hips upwards and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She was wailing now, alternating between staring at the table and turning to get a look at her lover. Boba pulled her head further back, loving the primal display. The bar was silent except for her moaning, as they all stood transfixed by the savage display. He leaned forward and bit her neck, growling in her ear. He could feel her start to contract, so close to coming. He kept pounding, knowing that her climax would push him over the edge. He threw back his head and roared as her tight walls contracted even more around his cock. She came with a scream of his name and went limp in his arms. With a last thrust, he emptied himself inside her. He remained for a moment, savoring the lingering sensation. He sighed and pulled out of her. The room was deathly silent, the only sounds were the couple’s heavy breathing and the drips of Fett’s come falling to the floor. Boba refastened his pants and threw the girl over his shoulder. His helmet on his head once more, he strode out of the bar, not caring that his woman’s delicious naked body was on display for all to see. Everyone knew that she was his property. His seed dripping out of her delicious pussy and the love bites, hickeys, and handprint shaped marks on her naked body  
He added one more mark on her shoulder.   
“I think I’m gonna keep you around for a while, doll.”


End file.
